Violence to Broken
by Obscura-Zero
Summary: To be such a violent and rash slave is to meet a very cruel master. Can Akira finally be broken from his violent behavior? Togainu no Chi, ShikixAkira. Rated M for sexual content, abusive behavior and language!
1. Unbroken

**Chapter 1 – Unbroken**

_Here I was, back in this damn cage again… I will never be broken. Not by any master, I will not give in. All these masters had damn wussy excuses for trying and they never succeeded. None will break me, ever…_

* * *

"Keep yourself in line kid! You're gonna cut your skin if you keep this up!"  
"Shut up!"

Akira slammed himself against the front of the cage and snarled at the slave master. He was a complete rabid slave, acting like such a feral dog. His former slaves, or even the slave market master, knew why Akira was so violent but he was, end of that issue. He hated being here every single time. That would be expected, considering how this was his 7th time being sold. Cold, hard chains were attached to him and to the bars of the cage. Akira tried getting the chains off but it was no use. A blond boy came by his cage in the slave market.

"Hi! You seem like a good slave. Let me pet you!"

"Get away from me, you damn kid!"

The boy jumped back then smiled again. He loved that Akira was being so "playful", at least that's what he called it. It was entertaining to the boy, even though this slave was being totally violent. He decided to say his name to Akira.

"My name's Rin! I think you're nice! Anyway, I gotta go. Bye!"

Akira just growled and stared at Rin angrily. What did that kid know anyway? He didn't know what it was like to be a slave, to be treated like poorly every day. Every bruise was a heavy burden and every cut stung with a heat. All these things Akira received from his seven former masters and he hated it. He practically despised everything that came near him. Just thinking about all this made him so angry.

"Fuck this!"

"I told you to shut up!"

Akira felt a large whack on the back of his neck. He fell to the cold, steel floor of the cage and breathed heavily. He could barely take so much, even though his wild spirit was untouched. The chains hurt his wrists and the cold touch of iron and steel almost stung his body. It was barely a day after being sold back to the market.

It seemed like Akira was gonna have to stay here permanently this time…

* * *

The master/slave boarding house was filled with masters and their slaves, forced to do anything. There so many unnatural noises coming from every corner of the boarding house, most of them not being so pleasant either. Down in the masters' lounge, all the slave owners came down for drinks and food while their slaves were working upstairs. There was conversation among the masters… except for one.

This tall master stood at the window, looking at the rain falling outside. He seemed to be disgusted with the other masters, considering the look on his face. He was dressed in black leather clothing with a sword at his side. His hair was black as a raven and blood red eyes.

"Hey, Shiki! Over here!"

"What?"

"When are you gonna own a slave finally?"

"None of your fuckin' business."

This master, Shiki, all in black, walked out of the master's lounge and upstairs to his quarters. He sat down on the bed and looked outside, with the rain continuing to fall. Owning somebody didn't matter to him, what mattered is that he lives. His eyes always seemed so cruel and emotionless to all the masters, even the other slaves have seen how cruel Shiki could be.

_I have no time to deal with such worthless slaves who have no damn life left. No human is worth possessing, neither is any animal._

* * *

That same night, back in the slave market, Akira was being so miserable. His head was down, with the chains still attached to his arms. He wished he didn't have to come back to this slave market anymore. Hopefully, this was his last time here. But which master would ever take him now? Akira was sold 6 times to every cruel master possibly known. There's no way anyone would take him now. The rain continued to fall on the cold metal and even though it was winter, the time of freezing rain, it almost felt like a hot sting to Akira.

_I'm gonna die here… no one can help me._

"Damn it!"

Akira punched the cold floor of the cage so hard that a bruise came on to his hand. But right now, he was used to every kind of pain there was. No other pain could possibly get him under control. Would he ever have a master to break him? Of course not, because no other one could do it. As Akira looked back on his past, he was never afraid of chains, whips, bleeding, bruising or anything now.

_I will never… be broken._

* * *

The next day, the clouds peaked out over the city, with barely any sun rays at all. It showed just how truly filthy and awful the streets were. The rich and the poor divided by slaves and masters lives. But someone was walking the streets, all dressed in his usual black clothing… and he usually never did. Shiki walked by the slave market and looked cruelly at all the other slaves. But then, one young boy caught his eye. A boy about 18, chained up to the bars of his cage, looking ferocious and foam coming from his mouth. Shiki smiled cruelly at him and Akira spotted him too. But when he did, he screamed at the top of his lungs in a cruel voice.

"Stop looking at me!"

Akira didn't like Shiki for that moment. He was growling and thrashing in his cage like a wild animal. The master in black walked over to him to get a good look at the young slave. But even though he was smiling so cruelly, Akira kept growling at him, telling him to back off.

"You… I want you…"

"Shut up!"

This was it, Akira had a new master. It's not that liked him because he didn't. In fact, he hated his new master. But if this was the better life for him, then so be it. The chains were unhooked from the bars Shiki dragged him off. Akira tried to squeeze out of the chains but they were too tight.

When both came back to the master/slave boarding house, it was a busy morning. All masters were enjoying the life downstairs while the slaves were working themselves off to please their masters. But all of them were surprised when they saw Akira and Shiki together. They never thought he would a slave, ever. When they got upstairs, the young slave scrambled on to the bed, tied himself up with the chains and growled more to his new master.

"You're an interesting slave, to be so rash and naive."

"Don't insult me! And stay away!"

The cruel master in black slapped him across the face hard and Akira's head hung down. Was that all he could dish out? He wasn't even affected by it. He was still having a violent face, eyes red and a red mark across his face as well.

"You haven't been broken have you?"

"I said shut up! What the fuck would you know about me?"

"Maybe I should do the pleasure of breaking you myself."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

**A/N: **This chapter was kind of a pain to right because I wanted to keep this at a steady pace but trust me, it'll get better from here. So, Akira is Shiki's new slave. What will happen now? Find out in chapter 2!


	2. To Live in Hell

**Chapter 2 – To Live in Hell**

_This is Hell for me... this supposed new master of mine is different from my past ones. He doesn't scream or anything. He restrains me with metal and his cold words, that violate me like knives through my ears. I hate Shiki and his words..._

* * *

Everything now had turned to hell. Sometimes, all Akira could see was the crimson shade of blood. Not only was he a total animal, but he was taken in by the cruel master Shiki. Who knows what could happen. Akira was still tied to the bed with his old chains, growling at his new master with intensity.

"You're too naive…"

"Just shut your damn mouth!"

Shiki struck him across the face, causing Akira's head to go down and sharp redness on his face as well. The young slave was still unfazed by his sudden movement. But even so, he was asking for his punishment or he was wishing to be sent into another hell. Shiki looked down upon Akira with the coldest stare ever imaginable.

"Start acting like property."

"No! Let me go!"

Akira tried to pull the chains off his wrists so he could get out, but they were so tight around his wrists. He screamed in pain as he tried to pull them off and he finally gave up. Exhausted, Akira collapsed on the floor, gasping for air. Shiki just smirked at him and stood there, watching his poor little slave being so naive for someone his age.

"You want to be broken so badly, don't you?"

"No I don't!"

"You are a stubborn one too…"

"I said shut your damn mouth!"

But a smirk was all Akira got back from his master. He didn't bother to look then, but when he heard the rattling of chains once again, fear struck him. What was he going to do? Whatever it was, it was gonna prove that Akira really was in his own hell. When he looked back at him, Shiki was waving a collar in one hand with more chains in the other. He also had that usual smirk on his face as well and the piercing red eyes just made Akira more fearful.

"A slave should never talk back to his master."

"Stay away from me!"

Akira wanted to fight back, but he didn't have the strength to do so. He tried to struggle away when Shiki was walking toward him but couldn't. His master intended to put the collar on him and restrain him. But no matter how much he struggled, the collar was still put on him and the chain attached to it was tightened to the post of the bed. Akira was so mad and wanted to kill Shiki, but the tightened collar with chain prevented him.

"This is your punishment for talking back."

"What did you do? Get this fucking thing off me!"

"Maybe this will teach you to watch your language as well."

Akira collapsed back on the bed and laid there, growling at Shiki. He hated him so much and wanted to be let out. He was gasping for air because he exhausted himself, struggling to get out of the chains. Shiki just stood there, with his usual smirk on. He walked over and grabbed his sword, planning to go out.

"Enjoy your time alone. When I come back, I want to see your lesson learned."

The door closed and Akira was left alone, to think to himself. His hell was finally over, for now anyway. Who knows when he could come back? But he should make the most of his time alone for right now. He was starting to think that the slave market might have been better. This was no ordinary master like he had before. Sure there were a lot of chains, but something was different this time. Shiki didn't even yell at Akira and whenever he said something, it just struck him so differently, like the sheer weight of his words just made him wanting to get away more and more. This made Akira so angry.

"Goddammit!"

* * *

That night, the rain started up again and it could be heard pelting against the windows of the master/slave boarding house. Akira could hear it against the glass. It was so much gentler then what he had to go through earlier. Speaking of earlier, where did Shiki disappear to? His master, that was so cruel with unbelievable tendencies, where did he go? Akira shook off that thought. Why should he care?

Akira stared at the night sky with such cold eyes. The only reason he wanted his master back is so he could break free of these chains and finally be a free person. But he couldn't, all thanks to that bastard who was his supposed master now. Akira wanted to escape so badly and now, it felt like the rain was calling him to get outside. Outside was freedom and freedom is what Akira wanted, beyond all life.

He pulled at the collar around his neck and tried to get it off but it was so tight around his neck he could barely get any air into his lungs. Akira tried and tried again, until he found the strap which held the collar tight. He pulled at it until finally it loosened and decent air finally flowed in, leaving Akira to gasp. Even though the collar was still on, it was loosened a lot so he could get some oxygen. Then he realized that the chains were still around his wrists and ankles and they were tight as well.

Akira pulled at the chains around his ankles first. The pain was agonizing and stung way too much. It was like the chains were almost embedded into his skin and when he tugged at them, they dug deeper and deeper, tearing into his flesh. Finally, the pain was too much and Akira gave up on the chains. He screamed out in pain, way overboard for him to bear.

The chains and the collar really wore him out. This was nothing like before, like no other master before. But Akira wouldn't give up. He can't be broken, not now…

* * *

When morning came, Akira was still on the bed unable to move, from the collar and chains. He was never so exhausted before as a slave. This was definitely a challenge. Suddenly, the door burst open and when Akira looked over his shoulder, fear struck to him, but he didn't show it. Shiki stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Learned your lesson?"

"I don't wanna hear anything from you!"

Shiki didn't say anything, but he did notice that Akira had loosened the collar on his neck overnight. He wasn't happy about it either. That was his first punishment to his slave and he didn't obey him, in a way. With his cruel red eyes, Shiki pierced into Akira's mind again. This didn't look good… Hell was coming back.

"You loosened the collar, didn't you?"

"I didn't like it! Now let me go!"

"So, do you like to disobey me on purpose then?"

"No! Shut up!"

His words were crushing against Akira's savage spirit. He told himself he wouldn't be broken as a slave, never. But this was becoming harder and harder. Struggling against the chains, Akira foamed at the mouth and started screaming. Shiki, being totally quiet, stood there and watched his property wear himself out. He was too naive and too rash in his own behavior.

"More restraints would do you good."

"No more! Shut your damn mouth!"

The master in black walked toward Akira while grabbing leather braces from the side table by the bed. Those dark red eyes kept their sights on the slave. He jerked back and kept foaming at his mouth, just like a rabid dog would.

"You should learn to not be so loud."

"Shut up! I fucking hate you!"

The chains were undone from Akira's wrists and ankles, but some flesh was torn in the process. Blood started oozing out from his body, but Shiki took a drop of that blood and licked it from his finger, with that same smirk on his face. The four leather braces with buckles were then applied to his wrists and ankles while Akira tried to struggle. The braces were tightened as much as possible to keep blood flow from reaching his hands and feet. Shiki stood up and looked down at Akira with a sinister smile.

"Do you want to be broken so badly?"

"I hate you so much."

"That's no way to talk to your master."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: **Things are starting to heat up between these two. Two punishments in one day? And what's next for Akira in this hellhole? Find out in chapter 3!


	3. Body's Violation

**Chapter 3 – Body's Violation**

_Shiki strikes at me, again and again. What's worse is that his image now repeats in my mind. The eyes and touch of my master are such a burden of a memory to carry. I hate him..._

* * *

"Quit fucking around and let me go!"

His master's words were getting to be a lot for Akira to handle. It was violation after violation through Akira's hearing. He covered his ears, trying to block out Shiki's horrible words and sounds. He practically trembled and finally bent down, screaming at the top of his breath. His aster stood there, with that same sinister smile.

"Maybe now, you'll learn to be a little quieter."

"I hate you… so much."

"I could care less."

Shiki started advancing towards him very slowly, sitting himself down on the bed, next to Akira. The young slave backed away from him and started growling. He didn't like the way his master was looking at him, almost like he wanted to do something to him but what could be worse than the braces and the collar? Shiki suddenly grabbed Akira forcefully by the neck, almost choking him.

"Such a misbehaved slave… deserves another punishment."

"Stay the hell away from me!"

"Why don't you face it? You want to be broken…"

The master's covered hand started slowly moving up his slave's shirt. Akira froze at that moment when he wanted to speak. The touch of his master's hand was soft, but yet it felt so painful to him. Akira couldn't even speak, not with Shiki's touch going around him. Finally he got the courage to move and speak. He squirmed with a little movement and opened his mouth.

"N-no… more…"

"You should have more…"

Akira suddenly felt his master's hand on his chest, stroking repeatedly. His face turned red, along with the expression of what looked like agony. It was just touching his skin, but to him, it felt like knives stabbing him. In his version of hell, Akira felt like Shiki's touch on his bare chest was a demon, trying to eat him alive from the inside. He couldn't believe what was happening and kept squirming with every little movement he could get out of himself. Before Akira knew it, tears appeared out of his eyes and his whole body trembled.

"Let's make you cry for help."

His eyes went wide after that was said to him. This was total violation of Akira's body and mind, his version of hell was what he felt right now. The painful touch dove deeper and deeper into Akira's body and it hurt him a great deal. He started gasping for air as he could feel Shiki's other hand coming down his waist and down his legs. He could barely even move an inch as he felt his master's tongue up and down his neck as well.

All three combined… this wasn't even Akira's own Hell anymore but something worse. It was a place in his own mind that was so filthy and smelled of a thousand rotting corpses. There was no ray of light in which he could say… nothing but blood red atmosphere. Finally he couldn't take it anymore and knelt down before Shiki's presence. Akira's master let go of him and licked his hand. It was almost like he enjoyed the taste of his slave's skin.

"So that's all it takes?"

"No more… leave me alone!"

Shiki just smiled cruelly and stood up. Akira could still remember his touch and his voice resonating from his neck to his ear. He didn't want to engrave that into his memory, but it kept coming back now. His master grabbed his sword and opened the door, going out for the second time. Akira looked back at him, more angry yet motionless. He couldn't even say a word back right now.

"That's a good boy… for now."

The master in black laughed cruelly in his own deep voice. When Shiki finally left, Akira just laid there, still unable to get his master's touch out of his mind. It kept repeating over and over and the same pain from that touch was felt on his skin repeatedly. He was unlike any other master he's been with before. All that they gave were physical wounds and they weren't even serious, but he did have scars. But Shiki was entirely different… he practically molested Akira with a bit of a sexual touch just now! Not to mention his words were almost total violation of his hearing.

Something was strange though… he couldn't stop thinking about his master for some reason. It didn't make sense either because Akira knew that he hated Shiki with a passion. While these thoughts raced through his head, he tossed and turned on the bed. His face full of shame and tears started pouring out of him.

"Shit… this is the worst."

* * *

That same night, while Akira was sleeping, he had images throughout his head. They were the exact same images of that moment, when Shiki had touched him. He tossed and turned, trying to get them to stop. Finally, he screamed in his sleep and shot up. Akira just had a nightmare… of what happened today too. This was almost too much for him to bear anymore.

Shiki's touch, his eyes, his words, almost everything… kept repeating over and over in Akira's head. He didn't know why because he absolutely hated his master. He had to relieve himself of all this. Seeing the collar still around his neck, Akira wanted it off for good so he could get away and finally leave. Even loosened a tiny bit, it still felt tight and heavy against his body, like a weight. Akira pulled and pulled at the strap of the collar but it wouldn't come off. Throughout the entire night, he tried to get it off, but the braces around his wrists made it difficult for him to get it off. Pretty soon, with the last of the blood circulation to his hands, Akira got a hold of the strap and pulled it off completely.

With the collar off, Akira was gasping for air. He felt like he didn't get any for 3 days straight, with all the chains and other restraints on him. But he couldn't move his hands or feet anymore, thanks to the leather braces. When Akira looked at his hands and feet, the skin was a pale white with a hint of light blue. If the braces weren't taken off soon, his hands and feet would be chopped off! But then again… Akira didn't really care. Being too exhausted for anything else, Akira finally fell asleep, with a great weight lifted off of him.

* * *

In the morning, rain against the window awoke Akira from his sleep. He wanted to rise up, but the braces prevented him from doing so. He had no more nightmares after that short event in the middle of the night. Luckily he could finally breathe again, but he couldn't move, which didn't look good for Akira. At that time, he was wondering when hell was gonna come again…

Akira's wish was granted. Beyond the door, a fluid movement could be heard coming up the stairs. Fear was struck to him, as he recognized the footsteps immediately. They were distinct and could never be mistaken. The door opened up and there stood Shiki, his cruel master.

"I assume you enjoyed your time alone."

"Shut up. I hate you."

He was about to speak when Shiki saw that the collar was off. He knew it Akira because who else would? He was amused but also not happy at the same time. He was amused by the fact that Akira did want to be broken, but also not happy that he took it off. It was probably time… he had to break him in order to give him what he wanted. Shiki moved closer toward Akira with that same cruel smile that stung Akira's heart and skin, along with his breath frozen.

"Don't touch me!"

His master didn't listen of course. Shiki took the braces off forcefully and without warning, he place a blindfold over Akira's eyes. The young slave couldn't move and couldn't see what was going on. For the first time ever, he felt afraid what would happen to him. Shiki lifted up his face as tears could be seen escaping from Akira's blindfold.

"No… stop!"

"I've punished you and you disobey."

"Don't… touch… me."

"You will be broken… by my hands."

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

**A/N: **Things are really heating up between Shiki and Akira. What did he mean by "breaking" Akira? What waits for him now that Shiki will no longer accept his rash behavior? Find out in chapter 4, with the first "breaking" scene!


	4. Heat & Tension

**Chapter 4 – Heat & Tension**

_I can't see anything… I can't let Shiki break me… I have to get myself out. But why can't I leave?_

* * *

Darkness covered his vision and Akira's body temperature rose up high in a few seconds. The fear of what was coming to him covered in the inside and outside of his body. Luckily he couldn't see and it was probably for the better that he didn't.

"Why don't you get your act together?"

"I… I won't…"

"Then it's about time you break."

Akira became frightened of Shiki's words, as he whispered them to his ear, beginning from base of his neck. This was the first time he felt his master's voice so close. The breath from Shiki's voice was hot that it just heated Akira's skin even more. His voice resonated so clearly to him. The heat of his voice dove into his slave's heart, making him even weaker. Something caught Akira completely off guard, when he felt his master's tongue up his neck right behind his ear. So this is what Shiki meant by breaking him.

Akira became even more uneasy when he felt his master take off his shirt was well. His soft skin was exposed to those piercing red eyes and when Shiki's hand was on his shoulders, he felt that Akira's skin was sweating. He knew his skin was hot as the touch of his own mouth went all over his skin. The slave's temperature was rising up so fast, just by the touch of his master. Tears wanted to pour out from him, but the touch and feeling of him was a lot to burden for Akira.

"Breaking is what you desire…"

What came next really frightened Akira, almost to death. He felt Shiki's hand come down to his waist and then between his legs, gently stroking his thighs. His slave started to groan, as if in pain, but what if it was pleasure and desire? It couldn't be because Akira hated him, he really did. Nothing made sense anymore… Shiki was sexually harassing him but even if it was painful, it was somewhat strange to him.

"Let's see what you feel…"

Suddenly, Akira felt his master's hand on his member, which made his body tremble as an earthquake. This hurt so much like hot irons and a stinging sensation making it's way into his body. Sweat was pouring off his face and chest, just making things worse. This wasn't good… Akira couldn't even speak or talk back to Shiki now, he was completely silent. The touch upon his throbbing member just caused more sweat and tears on his face and body. He wanted the blindfold off so he wouldn't be so uneasy.

Akira tried lifting up one hand to get the blindfold off his face. But instead, his master took his hand down and pressured his whole body down on the bed. He groaned as he was pressed down with force. Shiki kept his hand down on his slave's throbbing member while whispering to his ear.

"You're not allowed to take it off, not until I'm finished with you."

The heated intensity from his master's touch just kept getting worse and worse for Akira. His body continued to shake with fear, wanting the stinging pain to stop. He knew what Shiki was like now – as soon as he broke somebody, he would toss them away. He couldn't let that happen to himself, there was too much pride for that. Akira tried to say something, but just made loud moans instead.

"You throw… me… away… when you're… done."

Shiki pressed him further down, creating more pressure and heat on to Akira's body. He was insulted, thinking that his slave knew him so well. To get his message clear, he inserted his finger into the opening underneath Akira's member, having body fluids leak out instantly. The young slave moaned very loudly, almost like a scream.

"I won't throw something away simply because I'm bored with it. Only a half-hearted owner or master would do something so disgusting. I'll never do that."

Underneath the dark blindfold, Akira's eyes welled up with tears. What did he just say? He wouldn't give him up, for anything? The young slave's heart started beating very fast. Suddenly the pressure from Shiki's touch inside of him got more and more unbearably painful. Akira finally couldn't take it and bit his own skin, with a muffled scream. He just wanted the pain and the heating intensity to be over. The hot breathing from Shiki's voice came to his slave's ear once again.

"You know, that will cause you a scar."

Akira couldn't speak because this sexual feeling hurt so much. Finally, a thrust came from his master. He screamed so loud from the pain of inside him. Every single feeling and touch from Shiki, his own master, was a hot and stinging pain. Even though Akira couldn't see, he knew that he couldn't feel any clothing on him either. He flinched at every touch, feeling and through that his master gave to him.

Finally, after so much pain and torture, Akira's blindfold was taken off and a sheet was pulled over him. Shiki was not surprised to see his face. In fact, he smiled cruelly when he saw Akira's face entirely red from all the tears and sweat. Hopefully, he broke him for good. The leather braces were applied back on to his slave's wrists and ankles. Shiki stood up and grabbed his sword and was about to go out again. He decided that after this breaking, Akira would hopefully be rid of his rash behavior.

"You're finally broken… now be a good boy."

When Shiki said that, he turned to Akira with that usual cruel face upon him, his smile and the sultry yet piercing eyes of his. As his slave, he decided to look back but instead of an angry look, it was a sad and it looked like he was finally broken. His master finally left the room and Akira was left alone to think to himself.

_I can't be broken. He just… sexually interacted with me, that's all. And I hated it too… I hate you…_

"What the fuck do I do now?"

* * *

Every night was always the same since Akira was claimed by Shiki as a slave. He would sleep everything that day off and just relax. But he couldn't sleep this night, not after their sexual interaction. While trying to get to sleep, he kept thinking about the same things over and over again. His face turned red because he couldn't get the heat of his master's voice off of his body, as he could still clearly remember it.

As he was thinking to himself, Akira heard footsteps beyond the door. He hoped it wasn't the worst person to come at such a time like this. But sure enough it was… Shiki came in and sat down on the bed next to his slave. But why would he come back in the middle of the night?

"What are you doing here?"

Shiki looked back at him with his cruel smile he always had on. He didn't know why Akira had to ask that since they had that master/slave bond. So he answered the usual like he always did, just teasing him.

"Maybe because you're being a good boy right now."

That was just a tease to Akira. The young slave didn't answer back. He was too quiet ever since everything that happened. He kept his eyes on Shiki, his face red and saw that his sword was covered in blood while he cleaning it. He just couldn't fall asleep and it was his master's fault. Akira just wanted to leave and never come back, but he couldn't? Why? Shiki spoke again to his slave while looking after his blade, with that usual cruel smile.

"You can't sleep?"

"…No."

"Maybe I should break you again."

"Just shut the fuck up… I hate you."

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**A/N: **Well, looks like Akira will learn to be good this time. But what's next up for him now that he's broken, sexually that is? Please give feedback because 2 more "breaking scenes" will be in the near future! Keep checking back for chapter 5!


End file.
